Talk:Wilderness of Bahdza
Ive restored the previous image, but we need a screenshot of the area not a map. Kurd Why is there some absolutely unrelated, not even in Guild Wars, image on the page? ----Blobulator 02:54, 21 November 2006 (CST) :I have absolutely no idea, i thought the same when i saw it.. o.O can we get the REAL image on here please? 14:33, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::...flowers? O_o 68.205.27.213 17:28, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::I added a proper picture of the zone, moved the map. Hope that's alright. --Blobulator 00:42, 3 December 2006 (CST) Talk to some of the NPCs in this zone: easter egg? Shandy 09:27, 10 December 2006 (CST) Am I supposed to move an NPC if they are not in the correct area? I just determined that the NPC Jonoss Nodahlon might be better off in the Citadel of Dzagon entry instead of here. If they need to be moved, can my entry on Jonoss Nodahlon be moved with it? Gentle is INSANE 05:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) :What do you mean with "he might be better off"? Is he in the Citadel or the Wilderness, or both places? The two areas are separated by a portal, so it should be clear where he is. If the current information is incorrect, feel free to correct them by removing him in the wrong place and adding him in the right place. Please update the articles of the two locations as well as the article for the NPC itself. Thanks! -- 05:55, 15 January 2007 (CST) Cartography Percentage Added this as I just explored the area and got that percentage (had a small bit of the entry explored, which is why "approximately" is there). Is this information appropriate to be adding? 24.113.62.55 19:54, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Don't worry about it. It's relevant information that some people going for the title might need. FlameoutAlchemist 19:41, 4 March 2007 (CST) Why is there a Minotaur Hunt here? I've never seen Minotaurs in this zone for either a quest, mission, or simply explorable. Did they mess up and intend to have a Hecket hunt here? --Jeremy Winston 09:09, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I don't know if it has to do with the Extinction quest or with Hard Mode, but the area that Heket usually mull around is now full of skree and bull trainers(giants) and minotaurs instead. Skree Fledglings I encountered several groups of lv 2 skree fledglings while mapping the area who were guarded by some elder skrees. I thought it was odd as they're not listed on this page. The only quest i have open anywhere near is "For Your Ears Only" in Dzagonur Bastion. Is that why? Confirmed drops of 2gp and 4gp, and an Istani Key... :S ~ Hunter Darkbow (ign) Skree Through Portal I was vanquishing the area when I got to the portal at leads you to "Resplendent Makuun" then suddenly I have group that just charges at me, runs past me into the portal to Makuun and disappear. This also happened with 2 or 3 stationary groups, when I got close to them they started to run towards the portal. I have to quests that are bound to this area so is this just some random "Hey here we are, bye bye" foes or what? -|Inzzy The Undead|-(ING) :They are probably remnants from the spawn after killing Scratcher/Screecher. I noticed a couple didn't run off correctly. ::Probably. Still sounds odd.. I'm thinking teleport inside of portal? =P. — Warw/Wick 21:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC)